Hyperbaric chambers and chamber systems are well known and used in the medical and sports industries. In essence, occupants of hyperbaric chambers undergo hyperbaric treatments in which they are subjected to relatively high pressures. Hyperbaric treatments are known, amongst other things, to enhance muscular recuperation and to increase oxygen inhalation.
In hypoxic chambers and chamber systems, the occupant is subjected to lower oxygen contents such as to simulate high altitudes. For their part, hypoxic treatments are known, amongst other things, to stimulate the production of red blood cells.
Conventional hyperbaric chambers are typically made of rigid materials capable of withstanding pressure differentials. Accordingly, hyperbaric treatments are not commonly accessible and are often only available to elite-level athletes and selected patients.
Accordingly, portable hyperbaric chambers have been developed to become more accessible. Examples of portable hyperbaric chambers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,427; 5,109,837; 5,255,673; 5,738,093; 6,321,746 and in International Patent Application Nos. PCT/GB2004/001139 (published under no. WO 2004/082552), and PCT/CA2007/001365 (published under no. WO 2008/014617).
However, prior art portable chambers have some shortcomings. For instance, some of the prior art chambers are not sturdy and therefore not durable. Other prior art chambers have complex construction, making them difficult to disassemble for transport. Still some other prior art chambers are limited to hyperbaric treatments.
Hence, despite ongoing developments in the field of hyperbaric and hypoxic chambers, there is still a need for an improved portable chamber which will mitigate the shortcomings of prior art portable chambers used for hyperbaric and/or hypoxic treatments.